The Mouse Queen's Wrath
On the surface, Norman, wanting to make sure nothing bad would happen to Olivia, swam to her and held her close, not knowing what was about to happen. But she tried to warn Norman, telling him, "Norman, you've got to get away from here." "No, I won't leave you!" Norman was going to stay with his love no matter what. But they heard a rumbling sound underneath them. Glowing purple bubbles rapidly started appearing at the surface, but before anyone could get away, something burst through the ocean and slowly started rising. Then a large gold spike came between them, and it was revealed to be part of Selene' crown. It was Selene. They were lifted as Selene, having transformed into a giant half-mouse half-octopus, rose from the sea, cackling a terrible roaring laughter, and they dove into the sea gazing up at the monster before them. "You pitiful, insignificant, fools!" Selene said. "Look out!" cried Norman when he noticed one of Selene's tentacles coming down on them. They both dove into the waters and avoided her tentacle. Selene was now all-powerful. With the trident in her possession, she created a violent sea storm as the waves started going intense. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" Selene bellowed, "The waves obey my every whim!" While all this was happening, a huge tidal wave separated Norman from Olivia again. She cried out his name as she saw him plummet to the water. Norman gave out a loud yell as he fell into the water. Things for the ocean didn't seem to be good right now. Olivia looked up at the insane giant half-mouse half-octopus. "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Selene boasted, as she used the trident to stir up a whirlpool. The whirlpool went down to the bottom of the ocean, where several ships were resting. One ship started rising to the surface as Selene looked upon the wreckage she was creating. Olivia managed to grab on to a rock, stopping herself from being pulled away by the dangerous currents as pieces of ships started to appear out of the sea. She saw Norman swimming, but the ship from underwater was right behind him. Norman was sent underwater as the ship crashed through the waves and landed in front of him, sending him underwater. "Norman!" Olivia called. Norman was under the water. Then he saw a rope and grabbed it. He climbed up the side and got into the ship. Norman rushed to the steering wheel. As for Olivia, she was still holding onto the rock. The evil Selene looked over and saw Olivia holding onto the rock. She used the trident to zap the rock, making turn into rubble. But Olivia dodged, and she fell into the middle of the whirlpool. As for Norman, he struggled to get to the wheel with the roaring waves coming over onto the ship and knocked him down. At the bottom of the whirlpool, Olivia looked up and saw Selene staring down at her with an evil grin. Selene unleashed more devastating blasts from the trident. She fired twice, but Olivia barely managed to dodge both shots. On his ship, Norman made it to the helm, and he began to steer the ship towards Selene while the giant half-mouse half-octopus was too preoccupied to notice him. Olivia was curled up and terrified, and as she was about to meet her end. The bowsprit was broken, and he was going to us that to his advantage. "So much for true love!" Selene laughed, her voice echoing through the ocean. She raised the trident over her head to aim, and the tip shone a bright, dangerous yellow, eyes red with battle fury. She had gone far beyond mad. She bared her teeth and hissed, aiming her strike. Olivia's eyes widened in fear as she watched Selene raise the trident up. As she was just about to bring down her hand at the last second, Norman jerked the helm hard. This caught Olivia's attention, she turned to see the ship coming right for her. The giant half-mouse half-octopus's bloodshot eyes widened. Her mouth opened into a shocked 'O'. Norman steered the ship directly at her, ramming the broken bowsprit into her chest. Selene roared with pain, and she started to fall as she was impaled. As she screamed in agony, lightning struck her, and electricity from the trident started weakening her. Electricity vibrated over her body. She howled in agony and fell forward on the ship. she wrapped her arms, legs, and tentacles around the ship as she began to sink. Norman dove into the sea so as not to be taken down with her. Iago and Donald hid their eyes from the devastating light as Selene sank deeper into the water. Underwater, the evil female half-mouse half-octopus exploded, causing a huge amount of bubbles to rise to the water surface. On the beach, Norman slowly crawled to the shore, then collapsed in exhaustion, his clothes tattered and torn. The sea began to calm back down as everything returned to normal. The whirlpool disappeared, and the shipwrecks sank back down the ocean floor below. The remains of the evil Selene sank to the bottom of the ocean. The crown and trident sank alongside them. Some of the remains sank into Selene' lair. All the polyps that surrounded the lair saw that Selene had been killed and started smiling. They suddenly changed back into mer-animals as the effects from the half-mouse half-octopus' spells wore off for good, and they all swam out of the abandoned lair. The trident and crown floated back to the sea bottom then stabbed the ocean floor right next to the last creature, King Naveen Taylor, who changed back into his old self as he picked up his trident. He smiled, knowing everything is truly back to normal. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes